


Важное решение

by mrCasino



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrCasino/pseuds/mrCasino
Summary: Не играйте с острыми предметами





	Важное решение

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2019

Когда Дино вошел, Мукуро уже стоял перед зеркалом с трезубцем у горла. Дино бросился к нему с испуганным «Подожди!», но споткнулся о воздух, налетев на невидимую преграду.

— Отвяжись, — вдохновенно попросил Мукуро. — Мне нужно принять важное решение.

Острие трезубца блеснуло, словно прялка Спящей Красавицы.

— Нечего тут решать! Жизнь, выбери жизнь! — вскричал Дино.

Мукуро неохотно развернул голову, в упор уставившись на Дино демоническим глазом. С этой стороны его лицо напоминало дерзкую ведьму, гордо плюющую в костер инквизиции. Другой стороной владела пасторальная селянка, которая могла бы работать у Каваллоне на виноградниках, но сегодня, кажется, был не ее триумф. 

— Каваллоне, — сказал Мукуро веско.

— Это из-за Хром, да? — наконец сообразил Дино и перешел на осторожный, ласковый тон, подбираясь к Мукуро, как охотник к животному в силках. — Давай не будем торопиться. Все не так плохо! Кёя ведь не чудовище. Конечно, у него тяжелый характер, он замкнутый и соображает иногда туговато, но…

— Ты всем делаешь хуже, — трезубец возле горла Мукуро дрогнул. — Особенно себе.

— Ну хочешь, просто поговорим об этом? Сядем в удобные кресла, нам принесут кофе…

— Я не собираюсь разговаривать об этом с тобой. 

— Тогда с кем? Только скажи — и его немедленно приведут! 

— Единственный, с кем мне нужно поговорить, — это я сам. Я должен принять обдуманное, хладнокровное решение и собираюсь уколоть себя трезубцем, чтобы разум вернулся в тело без всяких эмоций. Так что будь добр, — Мукуро склонил голову набок и похабным движением заскользил острием вдоль шеи, — умолкни. Ты мне мешаешь.

Воткнул трезубец над ключицей и замер. 

— Ты же знаешь, что это не работает? — спросил Дино, когда молчание стало тягостным.

— Неужели! — возмутился Мукуро. — Я сейчас гораздо рассудительнее, чем раньше.

— Серьезно? — Дино сложил руки на груди. — Тогда рассуди-ка кое-что. Ты живешь здесь уже четвертый год. Может, самое время наконец признать, что мы встречаемся?

Мукуро долго молчал, захваченный яростным внутренним диалогом. Затем твердо произнес:

— Я все равно запрещаю.

— А, — сказал Дино, разворачиваясь. — Ладно. 

— Куда ты? — нервно спросил Мукуро.

— Кёе позвоню. Скажу — все хорошо, пусть назначают дату.

И захлопнул за собой дверь.


End file.
